The true power of the Winchester brothers
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: After receiving a humiliating defeat from Bronze, Pyro realized he knows nothing of the brothers, and decides to put their powers to the test. Finding how they can summon their spiritual beings powers, and how quickly they can use them. Although, he underestimates them. ALL of them.
1. Defeated by the weak-link

**I have been wanting to do this for a while now. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pyro cackled loudly as he threw the white haired demon, enjoying watching him go flying and covered with soot. The hellfire had been in the public playground, battling the children of Flash for a while now, and to his own amazement, he was WINNING! He'd already taken down the menacing brothers: the annoying angel brother, the hot headed Rorshack, and now he'd just taken down the depressing demon! The only one left was the pathetic creature brother. Bronze. By far, the easiest one to take down. And why wouldn't he be? Bronze was shy and quiet and nice and polite. Far to much of a wuss to put up a good fight. That child should be a piece of cake to knock down.<p>

Speaking of the kid, he was now rushing over to the fallen three, not getting far as the hellfire stepped in front of him. Bronze backed up a bit, glaring hatefully at the hellfire. Yet Pyro didn't find him threatening. He simply laughed at the others attempt to appear tough.

" Well. Looks like it's just me and you, little Bronze. "

Pyro taunted, smirking brightly. This seemed to aggravate the child even further.

" So what do you say, brat? Are you jealous? Are you SCARED? Seeing how easily I thrashed your brothers, without even breaking a sweat! "

As the child didn't respond, not even moving and his expression not even faltering, Pyro snickered.

" Aww, whats'a matter? Cat caught your tongue?! "

Bronze's glare suddenly intensified, the child soon moving his thick, messy bangs behind his ear, reviling his glaring, scarred and blinded right eye. Clearly this child was serious. But Pyro wasn't afraid. Again, Bronze was the weakest of the four. There was no way he could lose to this little marshmallow.

" Fine. Don't speak. But prepare to BOW to your NEW KING! "

Pyro summoned a large ball of hellfire, flinging it towards the child's head. To his utmost SHOCK, Bronze simply tilted his head to avoid the hit, the hellfire torching a tree behind him. Pyro hissed, preparing to rush the other instead. Yet as he nearly rammed into the child, Bronze shifted and stuck his foot out, tripping demon with ease.

Pyro pushed the slide that crushed him away with his hands and feet, soon flying at the child instead of running. To his amazement, Bronze began to block his hits with ease in a whirlwind of punches. Pyro started to grow irritated, now swinging one of his arms back and tried to knock the child out in one harsh blow. Yet as he got semi close, Bronze put up a force field, causing Pyro to be forced back upon impact.

The demon held his fist, gritting his fangs a little at the unexpected pain from hitting the force field. Looking forward with a glare, he began to panic lightly when the Winchester turned invisible. He began looking around, hoping he could find some indication as to where Bronze was, suddenly feeling a horrible pain in his back. It felt like a werewolf had shanked him with his claws. But that couldn't be right. Bronze didn't have claws. How could he have...?

Suddenly Bronze became visible once more, and he shocked Pyro horribly with his appearance. Instead of appearing like a simple humanoid, he looked like a werewolf. His long tail had frizzled out greatly, his ears looked fluffier, he had fangs and claws, and his left eye was an onyx color whilst his right one remained white, with yellow sclera surrounding both different colored irises. He looked like a natural werewolf, standing on all fours and snarling like a wolf.

Without warning, Bronze zipped forward and launched a series of strikes at the hellfire so fast Pyro couldn't dodge them.

As the demon took his beating, the other three Winchester's began to come too. Gold groaned as he sat up, stretching his back out with a grunt, his eyes beginning to glow a pure bright blue. Septimus shakily pushed himself up on his hands and knees, beginning to growl furiously as his eyes completely turned blood red. And Silver began to wipe his face free of soot, coughing as he did so before glaring a fire engine red.

Bronze soon caught sight of his brothers and rammed Pyro over in their direction.

Pyro hit the ground, rubbing his chin before looking up, shaking when he found all four of the Winchester brothers glaring down at him, the werewolf like brother he'd once assumed weak grinning evilly down at him. Pyro sighed, simply accepting his inevitable fate.

* * *

><p><em>" D... d*** it all... "<em>

_Pyro hissed as Yuki placed a bandage on his face. He had just returned home after this little incident, and Yuki was patching him up. Normally he could heal himself instantaneously, but since it was the Winchester's that damaged him, he couldn't. Shame really... _

_Yuki frowned a little before moving over to her husbands back, beginning to stitch up the cuts there. _

_Pyro was still fuming over the fact he'd lost to such a freaking PIPSQUEAK! And no, he didn't mean short like that stupid prince Fatch. He meant pipsqueak like a young, shy little crybaby like Bronze! But how did Bronze turn into a werewolf like that?! His brothers Silver and Gold couldn't shape shift unless certain circumstances took place! ... Right...?_

_What if this wasn't the case? He didn't know his nephews very well in all seriousness, and he doubted he'd be able to see how the seal his brother put on them worked. What if they could shape shift into their sealed spirits at will? If that were the case, he might be in trouble. But how would he know for sure? He didn't exactly have a pass to go up and see them. _

_And then it hit him. It was so obvious. If he couldn't casually observe them, then he'd kidnap them. What else? Except, he wouldn't bother kidnapping Septimus. He had lived inside of that boy before, so he was sure he already knew all he needed to know about that little freak. So he'd just take the trio: Silver, Gold and Bronze. And then he'd see the full extent of power. _

* * *

><p><strong>Answer me this. Did anyone actually doubt Bronze could win like Pyro did? Heh... did Bronze shock you? :3<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. A peek into Silvers mind

**Getting a head start on this chappie. Let's hope it goes well!**

* * *

><p>Silver smiled as he watched Gold and Bronze play in the lake, looking back down at his notebook to continue the sketch he'd been doing of the two. In this picture, Gold was suspended in the air, indicating he'd been hopping, whilst Bronze held an arm up by his face as if to defend himself, laughing and smiling all the way as Gold attempted to splash him. Silver loved when his brothers played like this. It was so heart warming for him to see. He wished to play in the waters with him but...<p>

Well... he was terrified of water. Had been for years even. He remembered falling into a fast river as a child, the family dog Lance keeping his head above water as Gold rushed into save him. Thankfully Gold had his tail wrapped around a near by tree, or he would've been swept away too. Unfortunately... since Lance was so old... the poor dog didn't make it... Silver had never wanted to go swimming ever since.

It wasn't like he couldn't, he knew how to swim, and even if he didn't his demons knew how so it would've given him the ability to too but... he still didn't want to swim anytime soon.

But! It was still fun watching his brothers swimming and having fun! Especially when Bronze got that bright smile on his face. He loved seeing him happy. That kid could put the sun to shame when he wanted to.

Silver looked off to the right, beginning to daydream again. Since he wrote so often, he often thought of stories. And it was like his own little world, where he was in total control. And anything could happen. This is why he enjoyed writing and sketching. He felt like he was doing something worth while and important. Although, he NEVER let his brothers read. His stories always turned out a little on the... darker side. They always ended happy! But still. His family might be concerned if they read it.

Flipping the page Silver began to continue his current story. It was about a young vampire man, maybe about 18 of age, staring out a rainy window after a long, truly sad day. The poor vampire had recently lost his sister, the only family he'd ever known or had, and now... he was contemplating how his life would be now. How he would get by now. Yet he didn't shed a tear. It was like he was so sad... he couldn't.

Silver mustered a soft smile, finding his own work sad. This is, again, why he didn't permit anyone to read his work. Bronze couldn't handle it, Septimus might not be able to handle the sadness, and Gold would begin to worry about him. As for his mom or dad well... they would probably fear for him too. He couldn't let people read his work for these reasons...

The demon began to tap his pencil to his chin, neon yellow irises rolling up in thought. How would he continue this? Should he go directly happy and comforting, or should he make it sad for a bit longer? Technically speaking, it would take a while for someone to be happy after something like that happened, but he was wondering how he was supposed to continue this. Maybe he should go the sad route...

Silver decided to stop for now, before his brain began to hurt, and looked forward to find his brothers leaving the water, Bronze getting down on all fours and shaking like a dog. That reminded him... Silver was still impressed with how well Bronze did taking down Pyro the day before. Everyone had been shocked by his skill, and by how quickly he'd shape shifted. Perhaps Bronze had a lot more power than everyone gave him credit for. After all, he, again, took down Pyro almost single handedly. And that alone was impressive. Heh... Gold was still freaking out over it, in fact. He'd squeak every time he remembered it in fact. It was funny really.

Suddenly he heard his brothers yelp, snapping him out of his little world, and he soon looked forward to find Bronze and Gold knocked out cold. Fearing he'd be next, he soon ducked and sent a fist upwards, actually striking something. Looking up, he was surprised to find he'd struck Pyro himself.

Silver growled a little, feeling annoyed by the fact Pyro was striking again so soon. He could feel his eyes turning red in anger, his demons gripping this rage and feeding him power. The demon let a set of claws grow and attempted to slash the other, only to miss and feel something slam into his head, knocking him out almost instantaneously.

* * *

><p><em>" Nice shot love. "<em>

_Pyro purred, getting a smile from his Yuki. Now he was incredibly glad he'd had her come along for the kidnapping. He hadn't wanted to let her, in fear the brothers were, again, stronger than he believed, but Yuki had insisted. And now he'd captured the three with ease, thanks to her. Quickly he scooped the three up, slightly glad their brother wasn't here. Now to bring them to Nerezza. _

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done! Hope you all liked! :D<strong>

**Dang... it was short... :/**


	3. Broken angel

**Starting extra early. Let's hope this chapter turns out better than the last...**

* * *

><p><em>Pyro smirked as he watched the monitors, watching his little victims sleeping away soundly. In fact, it appeared the eldest and the youngest were having pleasant dreams. But that wouldn't last for to long. After all... he was going to make sure their minds were thoroughly messed with. Shouldn't be hard, as they all weren't very strong on that level.<em>

_Looking at the top left screen, he smirked as he realized stripes was waking up. The demon cracked his knuckles, ready to have a little "fun" with the emotionally challenged brother._

* * *

><p>" ... Mmm... "<p>

The rainbow angel hummed, soon growling at the pain in his head.

" M-my freakin... Wh-where...? "

Opening his sapphire eyes, he began to look around, surprised at the dark room around him, finding various strange tubes going into the ceiling from the walls. Like it was sending something vital to someone important. It looked like it was just water, glowing lightly blue and filled with bubbles. It made him nervous, really. And as was a habit when he was nervous, he looked down at his feet, slightly confused as soon as he did so.

" ... Where'd my shoes go...? "

Seeing as how this was not the most concerning thing about this situation, the angel left this be, though still feeling horribly confused by it. He decided to place his confusion on where it was needed.

Where was he...? He assumed Nerezza, but he was too tired to fully tell. That, and even if he was in said dark world, no one was around, so he felt a little safer. But he knew better than to stay too cozy in a world like this. He had been here enough to know this was not a cheerful place... and it held only sadness and despair.

The angel tugged a bit, finding his arms bound and incapable of moving. They hurt too... so he was suspended from the ground. His wings were also pressed against the wall, so he couldn't pull away from the wall. He was totally trapped.

A door could be heard opening in front of him, causing his ears to perk up, his head soon raising so he could look forward. Pyro was approaching him, and Gold had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from cursing the demon out. He wanted to, but right now, considering he was bound, insulting the demon would not be in his best interest. So he'd have to sit- err, hang there, whilst the hot-headed creep spat his little speech.

Pyro sneered at him in a way that chilled him to the bone. He didn't know if this chill were due to the dear of what he'd say, or to the fear of this was the sneer of a horrible truth. Even worse, he would have no way of knowing if it WAS the truth, as he couldn't tell when Pyro was lying... this... was something to be feared.

" I trust you slept well stripes? "

The hellfire said in a carefree, almost playful tone. And the angel immediately found this tone annoying and, quite frankly, insulting.

" Cut the crap and spit out your little quip already! "

Pyro laughed at the others choice of words, having clearly enjoyed the boys frustration.

" Ah Gold! I love your raw emotions! So wild and chaotic! "

Gold growled, blushing lightly. Only due to knowing his emotions truly were something to be bothered by...

" Just get ON WITH IT! "

" Alright! "

The demon laughed, holding his hands up in defense.

" Alright! I just thought I'd tell you the good news! Your brothers? The two cute younger ones? Yeah... they're dead. "

Any cheeriness, any at all, instantly left the angels body, leaving behind a cold shell of his former self. He couldn't believe his ears... that couldn't have been true... his brothers... his family that he swore to protect... they couldn't... possibly be... Pyro was lying. Pyro HAD to be lying... but... h-he didn't know for sure... and Pyro seemed so... pleased with himself... like... he really had...

" ... No... "

Gold whimpered, feeling tears downright stinging his eyes. His throat clenched horribly... his system was flooded in despair...

" Th-they can't be... "

" Fraid so blondy. "

Pyro mocked, flicking the hair out of his eyes before they shifted back into place.

" I enjoyed every second of their demise too. Silver's screams of anguish. Bronzes cute little pleads for mercy. Oof... ain't gonna forget that marshmallow crying anytime soon. For someone who spoke so well, considering he's deaf and all, he certainly sounded like a cat with a broken voice. "

" ... Stop... "

Gold whispered, his tears unknowingly falling.

" Please... I-I'm so sorry... "

Pyro raised an eyebrow, smirking wider at the boys sudden mumbles.

" I... I couldn't protect you two... I... I swore I'd never let-! *gasp* I... I failed... Silver... Bronze... p-please forgive-! "

Suddenly the angels fists clenched shut, his normally green psychic markings turning a sky blue. The tears that he'd been crying soon ceased, and the boy soon lifted his head, his normally neon blue eyes now a lighter sky blue. And he was glaring furiously, despite the tears still lining his eyes.

" ... You're going to regret that Pyro. "

He hissed, his voice sounding a bit more... heavenly. Despite the obvious hate within it. Gold soon grinned, his teeth somehow turning into fangs.

" I'm going to make sure of it. "

The boy soon went under a few more physical changes, his neon yellow hair turning a snowy white, and the stripes in the bangs turning neon blue. His tail, ears and wings turned gold, and Pyro recognized this to be a powerful archangel. A powerful angel sealed inside Gold, now being bent to his will in a fit of either rage or determination. Yet the changes were painfully slow, and almost seemed slightly painful to the angel.

Suddenly Gold RIPPED away the chains and fell to the ground with a dull thump, getting a grin from Pyro. He'd accounted for this... as the angel began to rush him, the demon dodged swiftly and stabbed a syringe into his neck, getting the boy to gasp and fall tot he ground unconscious.

Pyro straightened himself out, watching as the boys body was engulfed in what seemed like a thousand stars. Or in technicality here; sparkles, and light. This light soon faded, leaving an unconscious Gold Winchester in it's place. The boy soon curled up into a ball, shaking in his sleep. Clearly he was having a nightmare.

" ... S-so sorry... "

The boy whimpered, soon beginning to cry in his sleep.

" I-I failed you... "

Pyro sneered coldly, grabbing the boy by the back of his coat collar and practically tossed him into the corner of the cold dark room, leaving shortly after.

* * *

><p><em>" Are you sure you shouldn't chain him back up love? "<em>

_Yuki asked as her husband closed the door. She had witnessed everything, and had grown slightly worried about Golds sudden display of strength. Pyro simply shrugged to her question, offering a small smile of reassurance._

_" Worry not love. "_

_Pyro explained softly, moving over and gently lifting her chin._

_" He's much too broken and distraught to break out anytime soon. Besides, this door is very strong. It will be able to withstand his power. Now if you'll excuse me my dear... "_

_The demon gave her a light kiss on the lips before moving away, smiling brightly._

_" I have some more business to attend to. "_

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... poor poor Gold... that was heartbreaking for me to write... T_T<strong>

**Sorry this was such a sad chapter...**


	4. Infuriated demon

**I... have nothing interesting to say.**

* * *

><p><em>Now for the fun part, Pyro assumed. Whilst this part was going to be a bit more dangerous than the rainbow angel was, hew as certain this one would bring interesting results. If determination and depression could snap the colorful one into shifting into his angelic form, just imagine what could snap the demon child into going demonic! And since he was a demon himself, he had a fairly good idea what could do that.<em>

* * *

><p>Silver growled, tugging violently against his chains, wanting to break away and get out of here as soon as he could. But these darn chains were strong, and infuriating. He wanted nothing more than to punch the walls, or chew the chains into dust, or even blast it with energy. However, psychic energy wouldn't do anything on chains...<p>

He needed to get out of here before Pyro did something horrible to his brothers! He was so afraid of what the hellfire would do to them! What if he said something so horrific it destroyed Gold?! Gold couldn't handle emotionally devastating lies! And what about Bronze?! Oooh... the poor boy had to be so terrified... and Silver could only imagine what Pyro would tell him...

Growling deeply now, the mere thought of his brothers minds being messed with infuriated him. His eyes and blue psychic markings turned bright red, his small frame being gripped with violent shakes before he simply grabbed the chains and ripped them right out of the wall. Yet this didn't completely seem to satisfy his violent urges. He still really wanted to destroy something.

This wasn't good... this was why he didn't use his demonic powers often, as they gripped him too tight and he often lost control.

Silver took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on one thing only: his brothers. He was certain he wouldn't be able to help them if he lost his mind now. If he truly did go demonic, then he would lose his mind. And then what help would he be...? He needed to stay calm... he needed to keep his demons under wraps. He couldn't lose control, or else he and his brothers would never get out of here...

Feeling a lot more calm, albeit concerned, the demon child sighed, his red energy fading away. He was ready to make an escape plan. Now that he had the ability to remain calm and collected... he just really hoped he wouldn't run into Pyro. He didn't wish to have to fight... especially when he could barely control himself. He knew if he fought now that he'd be losing all control of himself.

Turning, he began to hurry toward the door, trying to figure out how he was going to do this. He was sure he was guarded here, and again, he didn't wish to fight now. But at the same time, he would if he had to. Especially if it meant his brothers would be safe... for them, he'd take the risk.

Suddenly the door to the outside SLAMMED open, reviling Pyro himself, who was grinning ear to ear. Clearly this wouldn't be as easy as Silver would've liked.

" Good morning sleepy head. "

Pyro purred, sending chills down the boys spine. He hated when villains spoke to him with that foe friendliness or mockery. It creeped him out, and it just down right irritated him. Made him want to punch the demons lights out even. Yet again, he knew he had to stay calm... he couldn't blow it now...

The hellfire stalked over and gently laced the child's chin, this time dragging a reaction out of the boy; Silver immediately bit the others hand, causing Pyro to hiss and pull away. Silver braced himself for the hit that was sure to come. However, he was mildly surprised to find the other did nothing. The hellfire merely smirked and held the wound, walking forward a little more.

" Guess you're the feisty brother then... even more than blondy even. Amusing. "

" Drop the taunts and spill it. "

Silver spat, not wanting the other to continue with his idiotic ramblings. As a demon who knew the general mind games, the snow demon knew what to expect right now.

" I just wanted to tell you that your brothers are dead was all. "

Silvers eyes widened lightly, and Pyro assumed he'd gotten him. How would Silver react, he wondered? Would he burst into tears and denial as his dear brother had? Or would he start to go crazy and become mentally unstable? The possibilities were pleasing for the demon to consider...

To his amazement, Silver glared violently in his direction, his eyes now turning a pure blood red.

" How stupid do you think I am...? "

Pyro stepped back a bit, truly shocked to hear this. This'll. he hadn't expected...

" Eh?! "

" HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?! "

Silver bellowed now, his hair suddenly turning black.

" Do you really think I'd believe you killed them?! If you left me alive to probably figure out how I work, then why WOULD you kill them?! Not to mention you're not that stupid! Flash would be MORE than happy to kill you if you hurt us! You'd have nothing to GAIN from killing us three! "

The boy snarled now, apparently being fully transformed already as a smoke demon, and leapt forward, slamming the hellfire in the face. Pyro pulled back, clutching his face, stabbing the boy with the syringe before he could cause any more damage. The hellfire panted a bit, having truly not expected such a violent outburst from the Winchester child. Clearly he should've expected this though, as this boy was the demon brother. Said demonic child was soon filled with a black mist, which once faded left behind the naturally snowy haired demon. He looked absolutely exhausted by this in fact...

It seemed pure rage filled this one, which was a little surprising, as Pyro assumed despair would also fuel him. But no matter. For now, he needed to get to work on little Bronze.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit lame and short, but oh well. <strong>


	5. Powerful creature

**Trying to get a head start. Typing in a car is NOT FUN! There is literally no room for my arms! X(**

**Gah... but. I hope this chapter will be awesome. Be prepared to be shocked.**

* * *

><p>Pyro smiled at the monitors, finding Gold huddled in the corner crying whilst Silver was pounding violently on the door. Truly those two were broken. And now their baby brother was next. And he should be a piece of cake to break. After all, even if he'd gotten the drop on the hellfire before, Pyro still knew for a fact that the young Winchester was not emotionally strong. None of the Winchester brothers were, but Bronze was probably one of the weakest on the emotional level. Deaf and blinded, bullied and teased, no parental love and the once fallen brother... truly this child couldn't be emotionally strong.<p>

Pyro almost didn't want to turn away from the monitors on Silver and Gold. He was enjoying their anguish. Yet he needed to make sure the child was awakening. Turning to the bottom screen, he was immediately SHOCKED to find the golden haired boy not in his cell. Now, he had a special device installed to let him still see the boy should he have turned invisible. But still the boy was not in his cell. Immediately he began to bolt to the cellar, stopping instantly upon reaching it.

The door had been ripped right off it's hinges, and twisted and bent in many unusual ways. In some areas it had strange holes, indicating a vampire like bite, or claws from a creature in general. Maybe even acidic holes, which was a little bizarre in his mind. This door had been destroyed in a great deal of anger. But could it truly have been Bronzes doing...?

" You shouldn't have stayed... "

Pyro jumped horribly as this creepy whisper was right next to his ear, immediately turning and attempting to swat at the being. Yet he found no one there...

A ghost, perhaps? No... no ghosts were in this dark world. No ghosts could live here for more than three days before being evaporated or forced over. So his attacker was no ghost, but rather, an invisible being-? _' Bronze! ' _Pyro mentally yelped, glaring and taking a battle stance, preparing to strike down the boy. But again... he was invisible...

Suddenly Bronze appeared. Strangely though, his body and clothing were a ghostly white. So he must've called on the pure ghost spirits creature inside of him... but if he could turn into a ghost, why the hell did he feel the need to bust down the door...?

Bronze sneered coldly, his body suddenly changing again. His body regained color, but he seemed to return to being a werewolf as he had been a while before. Pyro grinned evilly, ready for a fight. But this time... he wouldn't be underestimating the brat.

Bronze grinned brightly at the other, indicating he'd sensed the others obvious caution, before rushing over and jumping up. Pyro, assuming the child was going to hit him in the face, launched his fist upwards. To his amazement, Bronze had landed to the ground on all fours before Pyro could hit him, and since Pyro was still mid strike and confused, Bronze seized the moment to punch the demon harshly on the chin.

Pyro was sent upwards actually, and quickly caught himself by flapping his wings violently and suspending himself in the air. As he looked down, he was greeted by the sight of Bronze leaping high above his head. Everything seemed like it was going in slow moe, as the child slammed his open hands down on the demons head and soon used his feet to launch himself off.

Pyro hit the ground harshly, slowly using his hands to push himself back up, finding Bronze had landed a few feet in front of him on all fours, glaring at the other. The child soon began to rise, now standing normally on two feet, before doing something that deeply confused the demon. Be began to shapeshifter into a new spirit again.

His eyes now turned a blood red, his tail and ears losing a great deal of fluff, his nails turning red and growing into claws, and his two canine teeth turned into vampire like fangs. A vampire spirit...

How was this child shifting so fast?! The other two Winchester's didn't shift more than once, as Pyro could tell they obviously lacked the power to do so, and they seemed exhausted after shifting once! How was Bronze able to shift three times now?!

Bronze didn't let Pyro get too far into his thoughts, and rushed over at the speed of sound, grabbing his long blue devils tail and began to swing him high above his head, slamming him into the ground a select few times. And as if he'd grown bored, the child swung him high in a circle a few times before tossing him far into the corner, soon running away lightning fast.

Pyro coughed harshly, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him, slowly and shakily rising to his feet. The demon, still greatly shaken, reached into his pocket and pulled out a speaker phone, bringing it up to his lips and trying to shout into the speaker.

" Attention all demons of Nerezza! "

He said in a husky voice, trying to regain his breath.

" Bronze Winchester is loose! He must not escape! Catch him however you need to, but DO NOT kill him! Bring him back alive! "

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to write more, but oh well. Save the AWESOMENESS for the next chapter! Hope you all liked! <strong>

**P.S. Did Bronze surprise you all? :3**


	6. Escape failed

**More Bronze awesomeness! Flash, I'm enjoying this so much! :D**

* * *

><p>There was no easy way to get to Gold. No easy way through the sure to be horde of demons on his tail. He may have to go a more... disgusting route. As much as he hated to do so... it might be the only way. And Silver was sure to break out on his own soon. He only really needed to rescue Gold, who was too emotionally crushed to fight his own way out. This wouldn't be easy...<p>

Bronze took a hard left, finding a large group of demons heading his way. Yet this didn't bother him. He simply smirked, much to his own amazement, and began to shift once more. This time, into a dragon. His skin turned red, looking like scales really, his tail grew minor golden spines, he got small red dragon wings, his visible left eye turned an onyx black, and his golden hair straightened out to look like a long single scale.

The boy grinned widely and took in a large breath before blowing out fire violently. The demons around him shrieked and took off running, making the other smirk at his victory. The child began to use his current dragon wings to lift him and now took of flying towards his brothers cells once more. He would admit, his wings were having a bit of a tough time carrying him, as he wasn't very used to having them, but he'd press on. Plus, since his dragon wings were small, they were a bit easier to control.

Bronze turned a corner, finding some fire demons guarding the entrance to the pipes. The child glared a bit in frustration before lowering to the ground, shifting once more. His golden hair stayed scale like but turned a deep green, his light brown hair being a lighter green and his ears turning a neon blue. His skin turned a very light green, a few scales being seen, his left eye a bright neon blue, his claws turning black, his tail looking like a fish, and soon his fingers and toes became webbed. This was a type of siren. Only they couldn't breathe on land, so Bronze had to be quick.

Since these creatures could create water, he summoned a bunch of water into his hands and shot it out at the fire demons, putting a lot of them out at once. Not dead, but knocked out. Not wanting to waste any time, due to feeling his throat burning from the lack of air, he immediately rushed over and leapt into the pipes, immediately being able to breath again. However, since this wasn't water, he could tell he was inhaling something else. And as disgusting and horrified as it made him, he needed to press on and swim to Golds cell.

* * *

><p>Gold hiccuped a bit, trying to stop his nose from running, feeling a horrible ache in his heart. He couldn't remember feeling this terrible or low... the closest to it was when he had lost sight of all light in life, and tried to... end it all. Both times... and when he saw Silver's terror stricken face, he... felt as if his heart had broken in two... this felt so much like that... but now, it was even worse...<p>

His baby brothers... they were his whole world. Ever since he first held Bronze in his arms... ever since he first stood up for Silver from those angelic jerks... he'd always swore he'd protect them. That he'd always be there for them. That he'd do whatever it took to make sure they were happy, and safe, and that they knew they were loved... and now... they were gone...

Gold couldn't lie and say he didn't need them too... they were pretty much his entire world. He felt happiest when he could be with them, and help them, and just let them know they were special. He knew he could get into a terrible state without them... he knew he wasn't physically or emotionally stable enough to be without them. He wished he could've saved them... they're death was his fault... he should've been there...

Suddenly there was a loud sound- the sound of glass shattering- and Gold immediately snapped up, the sight in front of him startling him to the bone.

Bronze was kneeling in the middle of the room, covered in a pool of blue alien blood, and currently in his siren form. This form was slowly fading, however, and he was soon back to his sweet, adorable self in no time. Despite being covered in blood of course...

Gold felt numb at the sight of the other, his first thought being his mind was playing tricks on him. That in his grief he wasn't able to see clearly. But he knew this to be false. His mind never did that, no matter how sad and depressed he got. This was really Bronze... Bronze was really here...

He couldn't think... he simply stared as Bronze got to his feet and turned to Gold, smiling a bright yet soft smile. Slowly the child began walking over to him, Gold incapable of moving. He could hardly even think. He could only stare as his baby brother neared him in that slow walk. And as Bronze stood a mere few feet in front of him, Gold barely managed to whisper...

" ... Bronze...? "

The child smiled brighter before suddenly locking his arms around the older. This feeling proved it all for Gold... Bronze was really here. Really alive and well. Covered in alien blood, but alive and well. Feeling his eyes being stung with tears, Gold immediately threw his arms around his brother, sobbing greatly into his shoulder.

" Oh Bronze! I'm so glad you're ok! "

The angel cried, unknowingly beginning to run his hand through the younger's hair. Yet Bronze didn't waver. He simply nuzzled a bit more into the other, and Gold swore, he could hear him purring a bit. He must've used many forms to get in here if he still had the ability to purr...

" And I'm glad you're not hurt... "

Bronze murmured, slowly pulling away and looking at the other. Gently, he raised his hand up and placed it on the older's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

" Come on. I'm sure Silvers on his way. We should meet up with him. "

" S-Silvers ok too?! "

Gold squeaked, immediately clearing his throat after the fact. Bronze simply smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, I'm fine. "

Gold jumped a bit and turned to the door, Bronze soon following his gaze (due to not hearing it). Silver was in the doorway, leaning against the frame and smirking, his eyes and psychic marking soon fading from red to their natural neon colors. Gold unknowingly got hit with another wave of pure relief and happiness, chuckling and trying to wipe his tears away.

Silver lost his smirk out of pure worry for his siblings now (the blood covering Bronze and Golds tears) and slowly approached them.

" I-is everything ok guys? "

" Yes Silver. "

Bronze responded softly, his smile still not wavering. Instead, he shifted once more, turning into a vampire.

" We will fill you in once we're outta here. Come o- "

Bronze suddenly gasped and got sent flying to the wall on the other side of the room, instantly knocking him out, scaring Silver and Gold horribly, for they knew why. Yuki had hit the poor child in the head with a large mallet. The woman was grinning cruelly, her eyes a pure blood red, daring the others to fight. Yet before they could fight, the woman snapped her fingers, a strange energy lifting the three up and placing them on a strange metallic device. This device soon trapped them in a dome of what seemed to be glass.

Silver and Gold began to panic, Silver banging on the glass whilst Gold rested his baby brothers head on his lap, trying to get him to wake up.

" Let us out you witch! "

Silver spat, obviously realizing his powers had been neutralized in that dome. Yuki simply smirked and snapped her fingers, the circular dome soon levitating and following her as she walked away.

" No way kid. "

She hissed.

" You three have caused enough trouble as it is. Your coming with me to Pyro, where we can "properly" deal with you. "

Silver gulped, being filled with a horrible fear. He prayed someone would find them now... there was no telling what Pyro would do...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh... they're in trouble now... <strong>

**Hope this chapter was ok. **


	7. Pure hellfire

**Got a bit of an early start. Wish me luck at keeping it!**

* * *

><p><em>The boy had known something was wrong for a while now. He just hadn't been able to place it for a long time. And now, he was kicking himself for not noticing sooner. What had made him realize? Well... it was when his brothers hadn't come home for dinner, and it was now midnight.<em>

_He grew panicked really, and immediately set out to find them. And the only reason he knew where they were... was because Gold had told him about how Bronze had kicked Pyro's butt before. There was only one place they COULD be._

* * *

><p>Silver growled, panting greatly as his fist dully hit the glass once more. He lacked the energy to keep going... and there seemed to be no way out of this dome...<p>

Shakily he turned to look at his brothers, finding Gold shaking in obvious fear, and Bronze still out cold. Not surprised, as he was hit with a very heavy mallet. Poor kids head must've hurt something fierce... and Silver wished beyond wished he could take that pain away, and give it to himself. HE could take it. He wasn't so sure about Bronze though...

He wished he could be more helpful in this situation too. After all, Gold had told him that Bronze had found a way to reach the angel brother, and managed to calm the angels obvious despair. Silver wasn't able to do anything right now, and he wished he could. Gold was scared, Bronze was unconscious, and Silver was helpless in this endeavor. He felt like he should do something but...

... Perhaps he should try to calm Gold down a little. Again, the angel was freaking out. But he didn't know what to say that could possibly give the angel some comfort. Ironic, as any other time he would be able to without really thinking. But now... now he didn't know. Nor did he know if he could FIND words of comfort. After all... they were trapped in this glass dome, and no body knew they were here. Pyro had them trapped, and things weren't looking good. They could very well be doomed this time... and Silver couldn't seem to find any hope or light in this situation. This could be the end for them...

The sound of footsteps soon filled the air, causing the demons ears to rise to the sky. Pyro must've been coming... coming to end it all... and Silver prayed that, if it truly came down to it, that the hellfire took him out first, so his brothers could possibly find a way to escape.

Slowly he turned, finding the demon approaching with no weapon, indicating he'd be torturing with purely his strength. His claws. His fangs. His fire. The mere thought of all this made Silver feel a little sick. He didn't want to know how he'd hurt his brothers... he didn't want him to hurt his brothers at all. He wanted the demon to fall off the face of the earth...

Pyro stopped a few feet in front of the dome, grinning down at them menacingly. Clearly he was excited by the fact he'd won. And Silver wished he could smack that sick grin off his smug little face... he wanted to tare the demon apart for all he'd put him and his brothers through. This hellfire deserved his wrath. To bad he was helpless in this dumb dome.

" STOP! "

Silver jumped lightly, finding Gold snapping up as well, turning behind Pyro to find a shocking sight. Septimus was racing over to them at a lightning speed, soon skidding over on his knees to the dome and stopping a feet inches in front of them. Clearly he was shocked by what he saw.

" Septimus! "

Gold called, his panicked voice sending dread into Silver's, and Septimus', hearts. They hated hearing the strong brother so terrified...

" Please! You need to help us! "

A hole opened up beneath the trio, and the dome began to lower into it, sending them away from Septimus slowly.

" S-Septimus! "

Silver cried out, standing on his knees and placing his hands roughly against the glass. Septimus pressed his hands where Silvers were, going down as they did.

" H-h-help-! "

Finally the three disappeared into the floor, leaving Septimus on his hands and knees, shaking in shock.

* * *

><p>" Well shame. "<p>

Pyro mocked, enjoying watching Septimus shake no doubt.

" I do enjoy a "nice" family reunion. "

Septimus barely registered him, too lost in his anger and confusion to even think right. All he saw was red...

" ... I've... never seen Gold look so scared... "

The fire demon mumbled, obvious anger in his tone.

" And Bronze... he was passed out-! What did you DO to him?! "

Pyro snickered to the others tone, clearly amused by his anguish. And Septimus wanted nothing more than to punch his lights out...

" The child had tried to escape. So my lovely wife Yuki had to knock him out. Quite the shame really. Now come on, hot head. "

The hellfire snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot next to him, failing to notice Septimus' hands ball into shaky tight fists.

" Get over here. It's your turn. "

The hellfire soon dropped his cheerful tone, finding something peculiar happening to the Rorshack. His entire body was engulfed in hellfire, his hair randomly turning black, and grey where his streaks were, growing messier. His short orange tail grew into a long devils tail, and his ears got small tears in the tips and turned red. Also, strangely, his clothing got holes in them (in the knees, chest and elbows), there were deeply torn black rims at the bottom of his pants, and his shoes turned red. The Winchester suddenly laughed darkly, slowly turning to look at the hellfire from over his shoulders. And the frightening thing was... the once red irises were now a neon blue.

Pyro knew this... this... this happened when Pyro had possessed Septimus during the full moon. Why was it happening now?!

" As you wish. "

The Rorshack whispered darkly, his demonic tone managing to send chills down the others spine. It was so dark... so full of anger and malice... and Pyro was certain he was in trouble.

Septimus suddenly charged at him, and to Pyro's slight horror, he couldn't dodge and received the full attack. Septimus had punched him right in the waist before quickly hitting his chin, sending the hellfire flying. But the Rorshack didn't stop there, oh no. The boy soon flew to reach him and folded his hands into a single fist, slamming them down on Pyro's head and sending him hurtling towards the ground, causing the hellfire to leave a crater where he'd landed.

Pyro shakily grabbed the ledge of the crater, coughing up smoke and dust as he pulled himself out of the ground, sitting on his hands and knees in hopes of catching his breath, only to look up and find Septimus towering over him. The being in front of him picked him up by the neck and crushed his wind pipe horribly. And Pyro was extremely grateful this couldn't kill him. Septimus soon swung him around in a circle before simply tossing him across the room.

The hellfire choked horribly, his body not capable of taking much more. The intensity of all these hits... the power behind them... it hurt. And he couldn't seem to strike back, so all seemed lost. This child was going to find a way to cripple him horribly. To the point he'd be incapable of fighting for weeks. Might even... permanently paralyze him. Despite him being almost deathless, he was still capable of becoming paralyzed...

Septimus was soon towering over him again, his eyes a pure blue and his hand full of hellfire. Pyro shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to watch this.

Strangely, this hit never came.

Opening his eyes, he was SHOCKED to find Flash standing behind/beside Septimus, his hand tightly holding the others hellfire burning hand. Septimus seemed to immediately calm down upon realizing his father had his on fire hand, and soon returned to his normal, orange haired, fire demon self.

" D-dad! "

Septimus yelped, looking at Flash's now clearly burnt and damaged hand.

" Oh I'm so sorry-! "

" It is alright my son. "

Flash said calmly, looking over at Pyro with a seemingly blank stare. But Pyro knew it was the stare of disgust...

" Please, go free your brothers. I need a word with mine here... "

Septimus nodded quickly to this before taking off, Flash soon approaching the fallen demon. Pyro was certain Flash would chew him out for kidnapping and mentally torturing his children. It was to be expected. Slowly Flash sat on his knees, refusing to even look at Pyro. Which was very unusual to the demon...

" ... You know Pyro... "

Flash said calmly. Maybe even sounding a little... sad.

" Even when I sealed you away, I missed you horribly. I always wished that if you did come back, that I would not have had to fight you. That we could be brothers once more. It was always my dream, really... "

So that's how this would go then. Flash would tell him how sorry he was for what he did wrong. Well, no amount of apologies would change Pyro's mind on destroying the world and ruling in place of Flash.

" This... is no longer the case. "

Pyros eyes widened, having not expected this at all. He looked up, finding Flash glaring now, his eyes a solid gold, indicating his obvious anger.

" You have hurt my children. I no longer have any desire to help you. I still wish you the best in life, however... come near my children again, and I will permanently end you. "

In a blink of an eye Flash vanished, Pyro shaking violently where he was. Never once had he heard his brother speak in such a way... it terrified him beyond belief...

* * *

><p><strong>Well Pyro, you've officially upset Flash. Good job! *sarcasm*<strong>

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chappie!**


	8. Resting and explaining

**I think this will be the last chapter. I have been sucked dry of ideas. Besides, this seems to be a good ending point. Hope you all enjoyed!**

* * *

><p>Septimus watched Gold smile as he took another bite of his apple pie, savoring the sweet flavor.<p>

The Winchester brothers were in a small bakery towards the edge of Deedstown now, as Septimus thought they deserved to have a little treat after such a horrible experience. That, and Septimus was trying to get Gold back up to his hyperactive self. Poor little angel was still shaking greatly from his fear...

He also thought a treat would be good for Bronze too, who seemed a little shaky due to all the shifting he'd apparently done. Septimus had heard from Silver that Bronze had not only taken down Pyro for a minute, but had shifted many times to make it to Golds cell. Septimus was very shocked to hear this, as he knew Silver and Gold only had the energy to shift once before collapsing in exhaustion. The fire demon really wanted to know more, honestly. He wanted to know all there was to know about his brothers and their forms. But he assumed it may be a bit of a sensitive topic for them...

" Not a VERY sensitive topic, really. "

Silver said suddenly, nearly jumping Septimus right out of his skin. He kept forgetting Silver could read his mind... yet the white haired demon didn't seem bothered, and simply grabbed his cup of tea, swirling the liquid as he spoke.

" If you were to have asked what they do to us when trying to emotionally crush us, then THAT would be a sensitive topic. But asking about how we shift isn't a huge deal. Gold, care to start us off? "

The angel muffled a response, due to still chewing away on his pie, and held up his hand to signal they should wait. Septimus snickered; seriously, Gold liked pie a little too much. The angel swallowed what he had, and licked the cool whip from the side of his mouth.

" Well, my angels are a bit fickle. "

The angel explained simply, as if he were incredibly used to doing so.

" While they don't try to possess me, they also don't let me summon them often. They're very stubborn, and I have some trouble getting them to obey me. I think I can only really call on them when I'm determined enough, or depressed enough, to focus on what I need to accomplish. Basically, I need to stay focused on the task on hand to call on their power. Though, I usually use up all my energy to remain over them, and often pass out when I finally let go. "

To Septimus, this truly made sense. Angels were stubborn, and hard to command. They'd only cooperate if the task at hand was important. And considering they only obeyed when Gold was serious enough, they must only let him call on them when Gold felt a task was important enough to stay calm.

" Your turn Silver. "

Gold said with a smirk, shoveling more pie into his mouth. Septimus chuckled lightly before turning to Silver, finding the other demon lowering his drink.

" Well, my demons aren't quite so simplistic. "

Silver said flatly.

" They don't listen to me much, AND constantly try to possess me. I have to stay fairly calm so they can't do so. They feed on my negative emotions, so I can't allow my sadness or despair to control me. The only time I can control them is when I'm angry enough to want to complete a task I normally couldn't do single handedly. It's a bit hard to explain... I need to feel angry, but I can't allow myself to summon the demons for long, less they possess me. I need to be careful when I summon them. This is why I don't go demonic to often or for to long. It also leaves me without much energy later, due to having used it all to control the demon I summoned. "

Septimus bit his lip, finding this more than made sense. Demons tended to be power hungry, and Silver had some of the most powerful and dangerous demons known sealed inside of him. It had to be very hard to control them...

The trio soon turned to Bronze,minding the boy simply sipping on some lemonade quietly. The boy was still looking at them though, so they knew he had "seen" the conversation, so they just had to wait for him to speak. The child placed his now empty glass down, taking a deep breath before speaking.

" My spirits are actually very passive. "

Bronze explained.

" Since they're dead, they have given up, and help me whenever I need them. I can shift into them without thinking. I can control they're powers with ease. And sometimes when I need advice, they talk to me, and help me formulate a plan. They understand me... they're kinda like... some of the friends I've never had you know? That's why I can shift so quickly, and more than once. And it's why I don't lose energy when they let go. They give me all the energy I need to stay awake, and healthy. I'm... very fortunate to have such nice spirits like them sealed inside of me... "

Septimus smiled brightly, feeling his tail wagging behind him. He was very happy to know his baby brother didn't have any issues controlling his abilities. He wished he could say the same for his other brothers, but they still seemed to handle their spirits very well, so it wasn't too horrible, he guessed.

" So Seppy. "

Gold suddenly intervened, easily getting the fire demons attention.

" Dad told us he found you in an unusual state. Like... you looked like a total hellfire. What happened to you bro? "

Septimus frowned a little, looking down softly.

" I... I don't know... "

He admitted quietly.

" I was just so... so furious with the condition Pyro left you all in I... a-all I could see was red. I felt like something snapped inside. I don't really know what happened, I'm... almost afraid some of Pyro's hellfire remained inside of me when he left... "

This was indeed a scary thought. If it had remained behind, then Septimus might not be entirely stable. He wasn't like a nuke ready to go off, but his temper could be more dangerous than they all once thought. They truly prayed this wouldn't become a huge issue later...

" ... Well! "

Gold suddenly chirped, jumping everyone by his sudden outburst.

" No sense of dwelling on it now! Come on! Let's just relax and eat some pie! "

The other three began to laugh at this, truly relieved Gold was back to being positive and cheery. And they decided to take his suggestion as well. After all, they'd find out eventually if the possible hellfire was an issue. They always did. So for now, they would just enjoy this nice, relaxing time together.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy end! Hope you all liked and, if your confused on anything, please feel free to ask questions! I'll answer them! ;D<strong>


End file.
